Aunque te duela I
by DrarryKarof
Summary: Harry Potter y Severus Snape mantienen un matrimonio feliz en apariencia. Cuando Harry inicia un romance con Draco, Neville intentará demostrarle al rubio que el amor está más cerca de lo que cree.
1. Neville Longbottom

**Capítulo I**

* * *

\- ¿Otra vez no vino?

-Para que preguntas si ya sabes.

Neville solo se negó con la cabeza y se hizo fuerte con Draco quien se refugió en el pecho de su amigo. Se deja caer en el sofá de la sala. Mientras el rubio se recuesta en sus piernas, Neville acariciaba el sedoso cabello platinado. Lo cual provocó que tu mente viajara al pasado. Cuando acabaron siendo amigos:

 _La guerra finalizó y el bando de Potter triunfó trayendo consigo la paz y para Neville un estado de héroe que repudió de inmediato. Y es que fue conocido como rebelde. Como icono que mantiene la resistencia en Hogwarts. Como el Gryffindor que se enfrentó en el último momento a Voldemort a pesar de que Potter estaba aparentemente muerto. Destruyo a Nagini con la espada de Godric que aún conservaba._

 _Fueron esos hechos los que lo colocaron en el mundo mágico a la par de Hermione, Ron y Harry. Pero en realidad a él poco le importaba; sus padres continuaban en San Mungo, locos ya era lo único que le había quedado de la guerra era su seguridad, que nunca lo abandonó con el paso de los años._

 _Dejo de ser tímido e inseguro. Por fin después de mucho tiempo, ya no había nada que demostrara eso._

 _Regreso para revalidar su último curso como casi todos y fue justo ese momento en el que cambio su vida de verdad._

 _Un buen día el pidió un Severus Snape ayuda para mejorar en Pociones. Por ese tiempo y corría el rumor de que su Profesor mantenía un romance con Harry Potter. Y tal vez Neville se aprovechó un poco de eso para que el serio Profesor cediera._

 _Una semana después de pedir ayuda, Snape lo coloco de pareja con Draco Malfoy. Al principio fue duro, pues a pesar de su seguridad, no dejaba de imponerle la cercanía con Malfoy._

 _Todo se calmó un día en que él visitaba a sus padres descubrió que Malfoy asistía con el terapeuta para poder superar los traumas de la guerra._

 _Como era lógico, Malfoy esperaba que Neville se burlara, lo ridiculizara o se vengara de la forma, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Y casi sin querer, ya sea por la dulzura de Longbottom o por la inmensa soledad que Draco sentía, nació entre ellos una amistad, una comunión que no termino con el colegio. Todo lo contrario_

 _Al finalizar su último año Neville decidió ser Sanador, mientras que Draco realizó una especialidad en Finanzas que lo llevo a trabajar en el Ministerio. Los dos amigos más grandes decidieron comprar un apartamento para solteros en toda regla._

Diez años había pasado de eso. Diez años de amistad. Diez años que tenía el supuesto matrimonio perfecto de Potter y Snape. Menuda pantalla, pensaba Neville.

Y es que todo estuvo perfecto por nueve años, pues fue justo hace un año que Draco llegó al apartamento con una de las sonrisas más anhelantes que Neville le hubiera visto jamás. Pero el golpe fue enterarse el porqué de la alegría de su amigo: _Hicimos el amor._ Dijo sin más, entonces continuó, le contó que Harry lo estuvo seduciendo por meses y que por fin aquel fatídico día había conseguido que Draco se le entregara. Lo hizo suyo en la mesa de su despacho. El jodido Jefe de los Aurores tirándose a su amigo.

Entonces Neville hizo la pregunta: _¿Y su esposo y Severus Snape?_ Draco sólo fijo su vista y serio le dijo: L _o dejará, me lo ha prometido._ Se lo prometió y un año después aun no se lo ha cumplido.

Neville sabía que esa promesa no se cumpliría jamás, pues era obvio el lugar que Draco tenía en la vida del héroe Potter. Harry jamás dejaría al que es el amor de su vida. Neville todavía recordaba todos los desplantes que Harry le había hecho a Malfoy. Todas las citas clandestinas canceladas por correr a lado de Snape.

Seguía acariciando el platinado cabello cuando volteó su mirada. Draco se había quedado dormido entre las caricias y la frustración. Neville se separó con mucho cuidado, depositando al rubio en el sofá, con unos cuantos cojines y una manta que levito desde su alcoba. Fue a la pequeña cantina que tenían en el departamento y se sirvió un Whisky que se tomó de golpe, para servirse otro. Caminó un poco más hasta quedar de frente al enorme balcón en el cual podía ver todas las luces de la ciudad. Luego fijó su vista en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que Draco había mandado a instalar en la inmensa sala.

Dio un vistazo en lo que reflejaba el espejo. Poco quedaba del Neville Longbottom que entro en Hogwarts. Ahora era muy diferente; un hombre, con amplio pecho, fibroso, marcado por las dos horas diarias de gimnasio que Draco había impuesto para mantenerse en forma. Luego decidió ver de abajo hacia arriba ese reflejo: Zapatos color caramelo de punta que había comprado por recomendación de Draco, pantalón caqui, corte recto, que según Malfoy resaltaba su figura, cinturón caramelo, con pequeñas líneas beige y camisa rosa de manga larga, doblada hasta al antebrazo, pues según su amigo, muy pocos hombres podían lucir tan viriles con esa camisa. Barba a medio crecer a la que Draco decía que era su toque salvaje y sexy, junto con la tierna mirada que siempre acompañaba a Neville. Era una obra entera de Draco.

Volteo al sofá donde Draco ahora estaba sentado, llorando. Se bebió su trago de golpe, pues sabía que tendría una conversación en la cual ya no habría marcha atrás. Después de hablar; se quedaba con el rubio o tendría que irse para siempre.

—No puedes ocultar que lloras por él. Te volvió a fallar, no vino otra vez, se nota que por dentro estas vacío Draco. No dejes que Harry arruine así tu vida.

—Nev, no es el momento —el rubio se levantó del sofá para servirse una copa— No quiero hablar. Tú sabes que…

—Draco, él juega con tu amor. No te quiere, eres sólo un polvo, un buen polvo. Pura pasión. -Neville apretaba más el vaso vacío que sostenía en su mano y ante la mirada de odio del rubio continuo sin piedad— Dice que te es fiel, se burla de ti. Ama a Snape ¿no lo entiendes?

Malfoy lo fulminó con la misma mirada de odio y desdén que le enviaba en el colegio; pero Neville no se hizo para atrás. Era en eso momento o nunca.

—No sabes de lo que hablas Neville. Él me quiere, va a dejar a Severus. Lo va a dejar y podremos estar juntos.

— ¿Cuándo Draco? A pasado un año desde que iniciaron el romance y hasta la fecha no ha dado muestras de que quiera algo serio contigo.

— ¡QUE TE IMPORTA! —Explotó Draco arrojándole la copa casi a la cara— Lo que yo haga con Harry es mi asunto, no el tuyo. Y si tanto te molesta, lárgate del departamento. No entiendes, que me duele todo lo que me dices —Draco empezó a sollozar en ese momento.

Neville suspiro, tenía que ser cruel y eso a él no se le daba; pero era la única forma en que Draco despertara.

—Aunque te duela sólo eres para él un cualquiera que reemplaza en la cama al hombre que está en su corazón. Sólo fue placer Draco.

En ese instante las duras palabras de Neville golpearon duro en su corazón. Draco se derrumbó y empezó a llorar. Longbottom caminó hasta él y lo abrazo fuerte, estrechándolo en su pecho como nunca. Sabía que las palabras que vendrían a continuación dolerían más.

—Aunque te duela, sólo eres un pasatiempo en su vida. Un juguete y nada más. Tienes que entender —acaricio su cabello, la espalda y el susurro al oído— Tienes que entender que; soy mejor que él.

—Neville —dijo Draco apartándose del abrazo.

—Sí Draco, estoy perdido de amor por ti y odio tener que ver al estúpido de Potter tomarte como si no valieras nada. Entiende; él está enamorado de Severus, lo sabes, desde el colegio, él es el amor de su vida y ante eso tú no puedes mi querido Dragón. Si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad, podrías ver lo que es el amor. Porque yo te amo Draco.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo fijo su mirada gris en los ojos de Neville. Descubriendo que sus sentimientos eran ciertos. Y muy en el fondo el rubio sabía que todo lo que había dicho Neville de Harry era cierto. No quería continuar así, no quería seguir amando a alguien que jamás lo amaría.

Neville camino seguro hasta Draco, tan seguro como lo hizo en la batalla final en el colegio. Tomó el rostro del rubio entres sus manos y poco a poco fue descendiendo su rostro, para darle espacio de retirarse, pero no paso; Draco seguía ahí, esperando, tal vez esperando el beso tan ansiado y ocurrió... Neville poso sus labios en los finos labios de Draco. Suave, calmado, primero acariciando y después permitiendo que las lenguas se reconocieran, tomándose, reconociendo el sabor en el otro. Y al fin Neville se separó buscando una reacción.

—Te amo Draco —dijo al separarse, casi sin notarlo.

—Neville, hazme el amor. Borra de mi piel los besos de Harry.

Neville se quedo unos segundos pensando. No quería abusar del frágil estado de ánimo de Draco pero también sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad para demostrar lo que sentía. El rubio sintió el titubeo de su compañero y entonces lo beso. Neville respondió al beso, perdiéndose en los sentimientos que tenia. Se deshizo de la camisa azul de Draco. Bajo lentamente por el blanco cuello, lamiendo, besando succionando. Luego su clavícula, dando pequeños mordiscos que fueron animados por unos breves gemidos de Draco.

Tomó la mano del oji-gris, llegaron hasta la habitación de Neville, donde el blanco cuerpo de Draco contrastaba con las escarlatas sabanas de la cama. Neville besó una vez más ese cuello que lo volvía loco. Viajó por el pecho y tomó con delicadeza los pezones rosas del que, hasta ese día fuera su más anhelada fantasía. Mordió levemente, mientras repartía palabras de amor. Le decía lo perfecto que era, lo maravilloso que sería formar una familia con él.

Pronto el pantalón negro se encontró en el suelo y en medio de las piernas de Draco, Neville se extasiaba conociendo el sabor de su hombría. Aquella polla tan orgullosa como su dueño brillaba hermosa con la saliva y el liquido pre-seminal que la bañaba. Neville le incitaba, le decía lo mucho que le gustaría ser poseído por aquella polla y Draco sonreía. Nunca en ese año con Potter había sido el activo y tampoco nunca se había sentido tan amado, tan deseado, tan único.

Una lengua jugueteaba traviesa en la entrada del rubio, tampoco recordaba aquella sensación tan placentera. Neville hacia círculos por fuera, mientras entraba ligeramente, con la lengua y después con un dedo bien lubricado. Así estuvieron; jugueteando, excitando más al rubio, hasta que éste pidió ser poseído. Neville, seguía vestido pero de inmediato quedo en las mismas condiciones que las de su amor. Tomó su erección, que dolía como nunca, dió unos pequeños y deliciosos tirones como preparándola para el ejercicio y poco a poco la fue hundiendo en aquel paraje estrecho, caliente y delicioso.

Draco Malfoy descubrió varias cosas esa noche. Neville Longbottom era enorme, en serio, enorme. Neville Longbottom siempre acertaba sus embestidas; siempre. Todo parecía indicar que el sombrero seleccionador tomo las habilidades de Neville Longbottom en la cama para ponerlo en Gryffindor, porque el muy maldito, hijo de puta, era un León en la cama. Era un dios en el sexo y no se imaginaba como lo había conseguido. Pero ahora estaba chillando como colegiala pidiendo más y recibiendo mucho más. Fue uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Esa noche, hicieron el amor en: El balcón, el sofá de piel de la sala, la cocina, la bañera y muy temprano en el elevador, antes de que Neville fuera a comprar un para un par de cafés.

Todavía falta tiempo pero Neville Longbottom sabía que era constante, pronto cuando un Draco le preguntaran por Harry Potter, este diría, ¿Harry qué? Él haría que lo olvidará. Todavía la vida para intentarlo.


	2. Severus Snape

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Dos cuerpos sudorosos y jadeantes caían rendidos en el lecho. Boca arriba intentando recuperar la respiración, entrelazando la mano derecha de uno con la izquierda del otro.

— Uff, buen ejercicio matutino. ¿Qué hora podrá ser?

— Cerca de las 8 am.

— Tengo que ir al Ministerio –besaba con delicadeza la mano de su compañero.

— Yo tengo que ir a Hogwarts. Minerva me pidió que le diera el visto bueno al Profesor de Pociones.

— ¿Es muy joven?

— Algo.

— Sólo espero que no te cause problemas –se estiro cual felino y suspira.

— ¿Es muy imperioso que vayas al Ministerio tan temprano?

— Ryan quiere que vea la recaudación de los fondos de la post- guerra y su informe mensual.

— Bien –se incorpora un poco para besar esos labios que tanto le gustan. Lento y pausado, disfrutándolos; al final se refleja en los bellos ojos verdes esmeralda- Anda, date un baño no queremos que el joven Gibbs espere.

— Está bien –se incorporó poco a poco, provocando con la desnudez de un cuerpo de 28 años bien formado- Severus, te amo.

— Sabes que yo también Harry –se dieron otro ligero beso; Harry se separó para poder tomar un baño. A Severus le encantaba que despertara así. Feliz y cariñoso.

Una hora después Harry James Potter Evans se encontraba dando vueltas como león enjaulado en la oficina de su gran amigo y confidente Ryan Gibbs.

Ryan fue un Slytherin tres cursos menor que Harry y cuando llego al ministerio para trabajar como Jefe de Recursos de la Magia. Poco a poco fue ganando el lugar de amigo y más tarde de confidente en la vida de Potter. Supliendo a Ron, con quien mantenía una amistad pero no tan estrecha por los compromisos de trabajo de ambos.

Ron jugaba Quidditch intencionalmente y poco estaba en Inglaterra. Por otro lado estaba Hermione. Pero Harry primero era castrado antes de hablarle de sexo.

Para eso siempre estuvo Ryan, con sus inmensos ojos cafés que brillaban con simpatía y chispa de perversión. Su cabello castaño cortado siempre de modo rebelde que lo hacía ver más guapo aun de lo que era; con ese cuerpo bien trabajado y tan vanidoso como imponente. Y como buen Slytherin siempre analizaba y daba luz a Harry.

— ¿Harry podrías dejar de dar vueltas? Me estas mareando cariño.

— ¡Por favor! Es que me siento ansioso, nervioso, confundido. No sé qué me pasa. Necesito terapia.

— Definitivamente. Siéntate por favor –Harry tomo asiento con pesar- Eso que te pasa a ti tiene nombre propio y empieza con C; con C de CULPA.

— Ya vas de nuevo con eso –se movió incomodo en el fino sillón de piel.

— Es que Harry no te entiendo. Estas enlazado con uno de los mejores hombres que conozco y ante asombro de todos, resulto ser un gran esposo. Además de que un hombre culto, inteligente, buen conversador y lo mejor; te ama como un idiota, confía en ti a ciegas. Ve atreves de tus ojos.

— Si lo sé. Todo eso lo sé y yo le amo igual.

— Sin embargo le has sido infiel. No una. No ¿para qué de detenerse en una? Le fuiste infiel con Oliver Wood, con el puton de tu ex secretario, con Víctor Krum y recientemente con el no menos célebre Draco Malfoy.

— Ryan –Harry estaba hundido en el sillón sintiéndose miserable y el peor de los hombres- No tengo ninguna justificación. No sé qué decirte. Tú sabes que mi vida no fue fácil. Mi infancia fue una mierda y mi juventud –suspiro al recordar- En mi juventud tampoco hubo mucha felicidad. ¡Por Merlín era un crio! Tenía 17 años cuando vencí al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. ¿Sabes cuál es la actividad más peligrosa de casi todos los chicos de esa edad? Pajearse sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Y yo estaba luchando contra el peor mal del mundo. Después de la guerra, sin más Severus y yo nos enlazamos. Tenía 18 años Ryan.

— ¿Y eso es la justificación? Porque yo recuerdo que te veías muy feliz recién casado y estar con Snape no fue impedimento para que te formaras como hombre y en tu profesión. Tan así que, mírate eres el flamante Jefe de Aurores a tus tiernos 28 años.

— ¡Demonios! –Se puso de pie de nuevo desesperado- Severus siempre estuvo conmigo, protegiéndome y pensando en mí. Lo amo no tengo duda.

— Pero…

Harry guardo silencio, se tenso de inmediato, observo el oscuro cielo; a pesar de ser de día, las nubes ocultaban el sol. Cerró los ojos recordando los momentos que vivió unos instantes antes en su cama a lado de Severus.

— ¿Recuerdas Sídney. La pomposa fiesta internacional de magia a la que Severus no me acompaño?

— Sí, claro, yo te acompañe.

— Sí, claro –ironizo Harry, medio sonriendo por primera vez- Mientras tú estabas disfrutando de las capacidades orales de ese chiquillo australiano –Ryan le guiño un ojo y le sonrió de medio lado- Yo me senté solo, en la barra del bar maldiciendo a los estúpidos niños que se enfermaron de Viruela de Dragón y a Severus por ser tan entregado a su trabajo. Cuando al instante una figura me sonreía.

Era Oliver Wood. En ese momento sentía sus intenciones; sabía que significaba esa sonrisa y tenía la seguridad que si aceptaba la copa que me ofrecía; daría entrada a otra cosa. Fue en ese justo instante que se encendió algo en mí. Como si un animal salvaje hubiera estado dormido y en ese momento despertó para nunca volver a entrar en letargo. –Ryan lo veía fijamente- Acepte la copa y 15 minutos después ya estábamos en la habitación de Wood. Él gimiendo debajo de mi como una zorra y yo más salvaje que nunca. –Harry se paso lentamente una mano por el rostro, como intentado borrar el vergonzoso recuerdo- Tú mejor que nadie sabe que me arrepentí, que jure nunca hacerlo de nuevo y regrese a lado de Severus amándolo un poco más que antes.

— Sí, ese idilio tuyo le gano a Severus ese viaje tan añorado a Marruecos. Pero no fue la única vez que lo engañaste Harry.

— No, luego vino esa fiesta para gente que trabajaba en el Ministerio. Y me acosté con ese.

— Tu secretario.

— Sí, pero ese fue el peor y tú lo sabes.

Vaya que Ryan Gibbs lo sabía. Esa fiesta fue épica. El alcohol hizo muchos estragos, Harry termino sucumbiendo a los encantos del zorron que tenia por secretario. Un chico que se había acostado con la mitad del Ministerio y a la otra mitad le había dado una buena mamada por lo menos.

Pero Ryan recordaba ese día por otra cosa. Una de las peores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida. Él, un homosexual de cepa; muy orgulloso de serlo. Que tenía tatuada la bandera del orgullo gay en su brazo izquierdo. Y que durante toda su vida se acostó con los hombres más guapos. Había despertado a la mañana siguiente de esa fatídica fiesta en un hotel de paso, a lado de una escultural rubia, de hermoso pecho y de grandes ojos azules. Todo un cliché. Para Ryan fue el peor golpe de su vida. Salió de esa habitación lo más rápido que pudo y se interno en la zona de putiferios más cercana que encontró y no descanso hasta ser poseído y poseer a todos y cada uno de los chicos que prestaban sus serviciales cuerpos, durante tres días.

Nadie; sólo la chica y Harry, pero nadie más sabía de eso. Extrañamente la chica, era auror y junto con el secretario con moral distraída, terminaron siendo miembros de un grupo "selecto" de magos que fue enviado a la Isla Tristán de Acuña. Con objetivo de estudiar la magia en lugares lejanos. Empezando por ese; la isla más lejana del mundo.

A Ryan le recorrió un sudor frio por la espalda al recordar esos horribles momentos.

— Y luego vino Krum –continuo Ryan, alejando los malos recuerdos- Un mes cuidándolo, un mes follando con él.

Harry asintió, respiro profundo y paso las dos manos por su rostro. Recordando sus revolcones con Krum. Le habían amenazado por supuesto juego anti- deportivo. Cuidarlo fue la primera misión de la que se encargo como Jefe de los Aurores.

— Quien se podría imaginar que el ídolo de Durmstrang gimiera como perra –sonrió Ryan al decir eso, pero Harry solo se desplomo más en el sillón.

— Y ahora Draco –dijo Harry perdiendo su vista en un punto en el techo de la oficina.

— Sí, el hermoso, altanero y maravilloso Draco Malfoy, con el que tienes un año de ir y venir.

— No lo puede evitar. Cuando regresamos al último año del colegio, lo vi más arrebatador que nunca. Yo ya amaba con un idiota a Severus; pero me prometí que Draco sería mi despedida de soltero. Provoque el acercamiento con Neville para ver si así tenía esperanzas. Si lo aceptaba como amigo entonces yo tendría oportunidad. Pero eso nunca sucedió en la escuela. Malfoy se la pasaba pegado de Neville o muy envuelto dentro de sí mismo. Fue hasta que lo vi aquí.

— Y lo seguiste durante meses.

— Sí, nunca nadie se me había negado tanto como él. Pero al final cedió.

— Únicamente cuando le prometiste divorciarte de Severus; cosa que jamás te paso por la mente hacer.

— Fue vil de mi parte; pero no lo puede evitar. Estar con Draco es prender un incendio que nunca se apaga. Pensé que me bastaría una vez. Pero no fue así; cada vez con él, tan sumiso, tan entregado, deseoso de todo. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor Ryan? Que Draco me sirve para despertarme más. No hay día en el que al final de estar con Draco, no corra con Severus y hagamos el amor. Los momentos más caliente en la cama los he tenido este ultimo año.

— No te culpo. En verdad no lo hago, digo Draco es la cosa más sexy que anda caminando por este lugar. Con ese garbo y el misterio que encierra.

— Momento ¿tú de cuando acá hablas así? Ni si quiera lo conoces.

— Ay Harry por Merlín, no sólo soy tu confidente. Trabajo y como todos voy a almorzar. Muchas veces con Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Eres amigo de Draco?

— Claro. Soy Slytherin recuerdas, él, es el príncipe. Este donde esté. Además ¿quién crees que lo acompaño a ese viaje a Los Cabos, al que tú denegaste por irte con Severus a Egipto y buscar baba de camello para sus pociones?

— Genial, simplemente genial –frunció el ceño- Mi mejor amigo, es amigo y admirador de mi amante.

— Calma que no es el fin del mundo. Tampoco ando contándole que sea tu íntimo. Ni él ni Neville lo saben.

— ¿También eres amigo de Neville? –pregunto Harry entre asombrado y molesto por los descubrimientos.

— ¿Cómo evitar querer ser amigo de ese pedazo de hombre? –Ryan no podía ocultar la lujuria detrás de esas palabras.

— ¿Pero de donde coño conoces a Neville? Hasta donde se odias San Mungo.

— Oh sí, claro; pero no lo conozco de ahí. Sabes que es el mejor amigo y confidente de Draco y muchas veces almorzó con nosotros y nos acompaño a Los Cabos. Maldito Malfoy afortunado que puede ver diario a ese guapo y a sus…

— Espera, espera, ¿desde cuándo guapo y Neville van en la misma oración?

— Por Salazar Harry ¿dónde has estado metido estos últimos tres años? ¿No has leído los números de Corazón de Bruja?

— Déjame pensarlo… No Ryan, desde que tenía la tierna edad de 15 años que no leo ese pedazo de basura.

— Que lastima; porque así te darías cuanta que Neville Longbottom entro en la lista de los solteros más codiciados de toda Inglaterra. Esos ojos tiernos llenos de dulzura, la barba a medio crecer, una cuenta bastante abultada en Gringotts y ese cuerpo de infarto. Lo colocaron en el numero 3. Pero siendo sinceros debería de estar en el 2.

— ¿Cuerpo de infarto?

— Claro Harry, cariño, el reportaje dice que todos los jugadores de las Arpías podrían lavar sus uniformes en ese abdomen y quedaría relucientes. Personalmente yo creo que sí. Ese fin de semana en Los Cabos me puede dar cuenta que esa parte de la anatomía de Longbottom parece tallada a mano. No sé como Draco no ha caído.

— ¿Caído? Ryan, estamos hablando de mis problemas, no sé como terminamos con eso del abdomen de Neville.

— ¿Celoso?

— Sabes bien que no siento nada más que físico por Draco. No me provoca ningún tipo de celo.

— No me refería a Draco. Si no a Neville, celoso de que sea soltero, guapo, con dinero y pueda tener toda la libertad para ser un cazador. Para tener a cualquiera en la cama.

— ¡No, claro que...! ¿A quién engaño? Si, podría estar celoso de eso. Ya no quiero seguir con esto Ryan. Amo a Severus ¿y si lo pierdo por mi estupidez? Tengo temor a eso. No le puedo decir que me sentía vivo y normal cuando lo engañaba. Le quise robar a la vida un poco de felicidad. Pero que idiotez más grande. Esa felicidad la tengo con él.

— Aunque te gustaría poder ser como Longbottom.

— Sí; no te lo niego. Pero no quiero perder a Severus. No podría vivir sin él.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Dejaré a Draco; creo que tomaré unas vacaciones y me iré con Severus a viajar. Renovaremos el enlace. No sé. Lo que sea con tal de poner tierra de por medio con toda esta mierda.

— ¿No tienes miedo del daño que le puedas causar a Draco?

— Él tiene que entender. Además desde la última vez que le cancele no ha querido hablar conmigo. Hoy me enteré que pidió vacaciones en su departamento. Seguro que él también quiere terminar todo.

— ¿Estás seguro Harry?

— Si Ryan; yo me case enamorado. Sigo amándolo y no puedo seguir así. Tú me lo hiciste ver. Mi vida como Casanova no vale mi matrimonio.

Ryan se levanto del sillón y camino hasta Harry, éste se paro igual y se abrazaron fraternalmente. Harry estaba de verdad arrepentido por todo y quería empezar de nuevo. Ese abrazo se lo decía Ryan y él más que nadie quería que Harry tuviera suerte.

— Bueno Jefe de los Aurores, debes irte a trabajar ¿no? –Harry sonrió por segunda vez en esa conversación.

— Gracias Ryan.

Potter tenía la decisión al salir la oficina de su amigo. Hablaría con Draco y les rogaría a todos los grandes magos del mundo porque Severus jamás se enterara de ninguno de sus deslices; en especial del último. Pues, a pesar de que su esposo tenía muchos años de no hablaba con su ahijado; lo quería y enterarse del idilio de ambos lo devastaría.

Trabajo tranquilo por el resto del día. Hasta que se apareció en su silencioso hogar. Traía en la bolsa interior de su traje muggle un frasco lleno de lagrimas de fénix. Un regalo excepcional para Severus.

— Buenas noches amo –saludo su elfo- ¿Tuvo buen día?

— Si, Avari ¿Dónde se encuentra el amo Severus?

— En el despacho señor.

— Muy bien, ¿podrías poner a enfriar una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon, 1960?

— En seguida señor.

Harry sonrió, busco el espejo más cercano antes de entrar al despacho. Arreglo su corbata violeta. Pero luego se decidió a aflojarla un poco y desabotonar tres ojales de la camisa lila. Si, así se veía algo más; sexy, intentaría provocar un poco a su marido.

Al entrar vio a su marido sentado en el gran sillón de piel color camello, frente al hermoso escritorio de Ébano color negro, luminoso. Revisaba con interés unos documentos.

— Hola amor –saludo con alegría- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

— Tranquilo. ¿Y el tuyo?

— Igual. Aunque Kingsley me visito. Se le ocurrió pedirme que hiciéramos una cena gala en la mansión –espero a que Severus dijera algo, pero no fue así. No se le hizo rara la actitud del ex Profesor. No era la primera, ni la última que Severus se ponía tan reflexivo al leer algo, sonrió un poco mas y camino al otro lado del despacho, se sirvió un whisky y continuo- Pero yo le dije que tendría que preguntarte porque ahora estabas muy ocupado con las mejoras al Veritaserum.

— Sí, todavía no logro perfeccionarla.

Severus no dejaba de ver con gran interés los papeles. Harry sabía una rutina que no fallaba. Fingiría que estaba enojado por el poco interés que le pone y después su marido abandonaría esos estorbosos papeles; le repartiría mimos y seguro terminaría haciendo el amor en ese escritorio, como en muchas otras ocasiones. Harry sonrío un poco más para sí.

— Cariño, ¿Son muy importantes tus documentos? –dijo Harry con una voz que denotaba fingida molestia.

Severus Snape levanto su rostro de aquellos papeles. Sus ojos negros que siempre reflejaban tranquilidad y amor; ahora se encontraban tormentosos, extraños. Harry trago saliva al verlos, había algo que no estaba bien. Pero no podía ser. No, Severus no sabía nada. Deben ser los nervios; se trataba de convencer. Eso o la maldita culpa. Haciendo gala de su gran fuerza de voluntad. Harry siguió fingiendo. No se delataría tan torpemente.

— ¿Me decías amor?

— ¿Qué si eran muy interesantes los documentos? –Severus sonrío y Harry sintió que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo. No sabía nada.

— Veras amor. Me preguntaba –Snape recargo su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón, soltando las hojas que tenía en la mano- ¿Si tendría que jadear como perra en brama para que no me engañaras?

Harry James Potter Evans estaba congelado ante las palabras. No supo en qué momento Severus tomo su varita y el paso por los documentos. Tampoco supo en qué momento de ellos se empezó a escuchar los jadeos de Oliver Wood: _Oh si Harry, más, más, más_. En qué momento se escucharon los vulgares gemidos de su ex secretario: _Si papi, si, más duro, más, que rica polla._ En que instante se hicieron presentes los gruñidos casi animales de Krum. Pero lo peor fueron las últimas voces pronunciando una el nombre del otro: _Harry, Draco._

— No sigas; por favor –susurro con la mandíbula tensa.

— O tal vez tendría que tener la elasticidad y edad de mi ahijado ¿no? –la voz de Severus era quebrada, pero no le daría el gusto de verlo llorar.

— Por favor Severus.

Harry tenía la cabeza abajo, no podía, no debía ver a los ojos a Severus.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te hice feliz? ¿Necesitabas revolcarte con jóvenes para poder suplir mi ineptitud?

— Severus no…

— ¿No James?

Harry tuvo que levantar la cara y fijar sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas de culpabilidad en los ojos negros de Severus. Encontró dolor, amargura y decepción en ellos. Nunca en todos los años juntos Severus lo había llamado James y ahora entendía por qué. Al pronunciar ese nombre, no había más que odio.

— ¿No qué? –Continuo Severus- Te amaba con un idiota, veía por tus ojos. No había nadie para mi más que tú, puse todo lo que soy y más en esto. Y tú… tú te encargaste de destrozar todo. ¿Venías y me besabas después de tener la polla de estos en tu boca? –Harry bajo la mirada de nuevo, pero Severus le tomo el mentón- Veme cuando te hablo. Ya no eres un crio, ya no eres mi alumno. –Camino hasta la chimenea al fondo del despacho- Contéstame.

— Sev…

— ¡Que me contestes carajo! ¿Quiero saber –Harry ya estaba de pie observándolo- A que sabe Draco?

— No… -Severus lo tomo con coraje de los hombros, lastimándolo. Estaban solo a centímetros.

— ¿Es más dulce que yo? ¿Más saldo? ¿La tiene más grande que yo? ¡CONTESTAME HIJO DE PUTA! –sacudió a Harry con fuerza. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas no salieran- ¡CONTESTA CABRON!

— Más dulce –Harry rompió en llanto, agachando más la cabeza y Severus lo soltó, dándole la espalda.

— Te amaba, te hubiera dado mi vida –Se recompuso, con un movimiento de varita apareció unas maletas y volteo para encarar a Harry.

— ¿Me vas a dejar? –pregunto con hilo de voz.

— Esa son tus maletas. Tus cosas. El día que te revolcaste con Wood abandonaste esta casa. Este hogar. Ahora solo te estoy entregando tus cosas. No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida.

Harry se dio la vuelta, veía en el escritorio. Lo que antes creyó que eran unos documentos, no eran tal. Eran fotografías mágicas de sus encuentros. Y una carta firmada por Rita Skeeter. La muy perra al fin se había vengado. Camino hasta las maletas con sus pertenencias. Severus observaba el fuego de la chimenea. Harry quiso decir algo, lo que fuera pero nada cambiaría el daño que había hecho. Tomo sus cosas y se desapareció con un solo lugar en la mente.

Severus sintió cuando Harry se fue y rompió en llanto. Lloro como nunca en su vida. Era un dolor que le desquebrajaba el alma. Las fotografías que estaban es su escritorio viajaron hasta sus manos. De inmediato arrojo al fuego la de Wood, la del chico que no sabía ni su nombre y la de Krum. En su mano solo quedaba la fotografía de Draco, acaricio el rostro de su ahijado.

— Te quiero como un hijo. Lo supe, siempre lo supe. Tu secreto. Espere que me lo dijeras a que me reclamaras; pero nunca lo hiciste. Me respetabas tanto, me querías tanto. Te hiciste a un lado. Debí… si tan sólo… -Severus se derrumbó abrazando la fotografía de su ahijado con el amor de su vida. Lloraría toda la noche. Y al día siguiente, recogería los pedazos de su alma y saldría de eso. Siempre con la frente en alto.

Harry se apareció en una puerta blanca marcada con el número 421, toco casi en automático. Espero hasta que Ryan Gibbs le abrió. De inmediato se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando mares, gimiendo de dolor, con el corazón y la vida destrozada y sabiéndose el único culpable. No pudo articular más que un: _Lo sabe_. Siguió llorando en los brazos de su amigo. Gritos desgarradores salían de su garganta. Todo estaba perdido y él lo sabía.


	3. Draco Malfoy

**DRACO MALFOY**

* * *

Caminar por esas calles era una delicia. Era una tarde maravillosa y el clima a pesar de la era agradable. Nunca terminaría de agradecer a Neville que lo trajera a ese pueblecito perdido en algún punto de Italia. Con un mar tan azul y tranquilo.

Todas las tardes durante esos días Draco había salido a caminar solo, eso era algo que le encantaba, vagabundear un placer. Aunque ahora caminamos más bien para poner en orden sus ideas. Mañana tendrían que regresar y concluir que el tiempo se había impuesto de tregua con todo aquello de Harry. Desde que se había acostado con Neville, las cosas cambiaron mucho y cuando el propuso que tomara las vacaciones y que lo acompañó a un lugar, Malfoy hizo maletas y se fue con él. Vivieron las dos semanas de vacaciones como pareja ante los ojos de todos y no es muchos, pero lo importante es que eso parecían.

Y Draco tenía que decidir continuar o dejar todo enterrado en aquella isla. Llego hasta el café donde siempre se puede escuchar una canción o otra música. Aunque esta vez no ponía atención. Pensaba en los momentos vividos durante esos días. Dormía junto a Neville todas las noches, había tenido sexo todas y cada una de esas noches. Se estremecía solo de recordar lo fogoso que era Neville no importaba si estaba arriba o abajo. Siempre lo lleva el límite. Hundirse en una era ir al inframundo y regresar convertido en un guiñapo. Y cuando Neville lo planteó no existían palabras para describirlo, pues era demasiado bueno como para poderse describir; de recordar lo de esa mañana estaba empezando a ponerse duro. Así que mejor opto por otros recuerdos.

Porque Neville no solo era sexo, había más. Esos largos paseos por la playa, donde muchas veces iban tomados de la mano. Y en los cuales Draco recibió mis serias celosas y de envidia, ya sea de hombres o mujeres que se encontraban a su paso. Cosa que engrandecía ese ego tan Malfoy que tenía. Oh si, Draco disfrutaba de ver como se comía literalmente a Neville con la mira, más los y las quinceañeras de ese lugarcito. Cada que caminaban Longbottom tenía la costumbre de quitarse la tapa y dejar de hacer su perfecto torso, los empleados durante las horas en el gimnasio por petición del mismo Draco; quien ahora recibió los beneficios de ello con pago directo a su ego. Pues todos los que lo tienen tenían en la mirada una frase: _Jodido hijo de puta suertudo, pedazo de hombre que te está comiendo._

Otra de las cosas encantadoras de Neville Longbottom era que no importaba mucho ser expresivo. Que va, Draco se sorprendió todas las veces en el día que le decía te amo. Sin tener más respuesta del rubio, que una sonrisa o un beso. Neville ha dicho que es ese viaje que la diría todas las veces que podría, tal vez sí las oportunidades. Y vaya que lo hace, no solo le dijo que lo amaba. No, iba más allá. Lo demostraba con alegría. Nunca le importaba donde, ni que los vieran mal. Neville le besaba, abrazaba y acariciaba en público. Nunca se escondía. Y cuando Draco le decía algo, el muy tonto solo se encogía en hombros y tenía una sonrisa en la tierna leyenda: _Si alguien tiene problemas con lo que él quiere, no lo puede dejar de hacer por los cuantos homofóbicos._ Y le besaba de nuevo.

Unos aplausos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, volteo al horizonte, el sol estaba decayendo. Sonrió, seguramente Neville estaría en lugar de siempre. En aquella terraza que daba a la playa. Era el lugar en donde Draco lo encontraba cuando regresaba de sus caminatas. Recostado en un camastro, en ocasiones solo viendo el ocaso, otra veces escuchando música, algunas mas con ese odioso librejo muggle de un tal Mario Puzzo. Seis tumbas a Múnich, el cual Draco odia, pues por las noches, siempre le robaba 5 o 10 minutos de atención del Sanador Longbottom.

Draco sonrió una vez más, ya iba caminando de regreso a la casa de la playa en la que se alojaban. Tenía ganas de algo en particular.

Abrió la puerta principal y subió las escaleras directo a la habitación, donde se encontraba la terraza y donde seguro estaría reposando su… Bueno, lo que fuera. El reproductor de la música muggle estaba encendido, camino hasta la terraza para verlo dormido, sin playera, claro, pero con el estorboso libro ese entorpeciendo la vista de esa obra de arte. Tiro el libro con rabia y con mucho cuidado se había colocado encima de Neville de espaldas a él, apoyando sus manos en el barandal de madera que delimitaba la terraza. Movió lentamente las caderas, haciendo que sus nalgas rosaran con el aun dormido miembro de Neville. Se movió un poco más, provocando un poco de fricción.

—Draco –se escuchó la somnolienta voz de Neville.

El rubio no emitió sonido, sólo se movió más, dejando caer un poco más su peso, sobre el ahora medio despierto miembro de Neville. Este puso las manos sobre esas caderas que lo estaban torturando.

— ¿Quieres entrar? –pregunto Neville con la voz ronca, cargada de deseo. Draco negó con la cabeza, mientras se movía más, de arriba, abajo, de un lado, al otro, excitando más a Neville que para ese momento ya estaba completamente duro.

Draco sintió como las manos que sujetaban su cadera, iban a los botones de la camisa blanca, deshaciéndose de ella rápidamente, las manos, firmes tocaban el níveo torso, acariciando los rosados pezones entre los dedos. Las manos bajaron más, para encontrarse que los pantalones ya habían desparecido. Neville sonrió. Draco siempre era una caja de sorpresas.

Neville se alejó un poco de aquellas nalgas que se le restregaban, pero sin dejar el cuerpo de Draco, beso con tranquilidad la nuca de este, mordió los hombros desnudos y paso su barba por ellos, causando en Draco una reacción que le encantaba. Llevo su mano derecha hasta la boca del rubio, el cual lamio y degusto la mano como si fuera una paleta del más fino chocolate, después esa mano húmeda de saliva se fue a masajear el ya hinchado miembro del rubio; con lentitud, recorriendo cada centímetro, otra mano acuno los testículos que ya empezaban a doler de la excitación. Draco ladeo un poco para encontrarse con el beso que Neville le tenía preparado. Estaba siendo masturbado con maestría; pero él quería más. Quería esa gruesa y maravillosa polla que se escondía debajo de ese inútil short que impedía sentirla tal cual era.

—Neville…

Longbottom lo sabía. Sabía que deseaba ese rubio y como no podía negarle nada termino la tarea que tenía entre manos, para sacar su ya necesitado miembro. El que se encontraba más duro que propio metal. Lo acaricio lánguidamente intentando calmarse, pero a Draco le urgía; acomodo esas caderas ansiosas de tal forma que otra vez sus nalgas estaban torturando la hombría de Neville. Este convoco un hechizo lubricante. Malfoy ya no aguantaba más, levanto un poco las caderas, mientras Neville fijaba su miembro en la ansiosa entrada del rubio. Al sentir la punta, Draco se dejó caer poco a poco, clavándose, empalándose el mismo, le encantaba como la polla de Neville se abría paso dentro.

Draco se movía lento, en forma circular, sintiendo, deleitándose, Neville lo ayudaba a hundirse más, pero eso no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo. El Sanador necesitaba más fricción. Necesitaba poseer a Draco, hacerlo gemir y quedase en estado de bulto. Por eso se incorporó; inclino al rubio y lo penetró de nuevo de una sola, ruda y maravillosa estocada. Golpeando con fuerza ese punto dentro de Draco que hacía que jadeara si pudor.

Salía y entraba de forma salvaje, rápida, le encantaba escuchar el sonido que hacían sus testículos chocando esas deliciosas nalgas antes blancas y ahora teñidas de un sutil rojo, pues tuvo que nalguear al presumido rubio. Estaba en el éxtasis y Draco al parecer también, porque no dejaba de pedir más. Neville estaba al límite; apresuro más la mano que masturbaba a Draco, quien se derramo con un fuerte gemido, después él, con la última y más profunda embestida. Joder, eso había sido extraordinario. Se desplomo de espaldas, en el camastro, llevándose a Draco con él, abrazado por la cintura, mientras repartía cariñosos besos por el cuello, hombro y mejilla.

—Eso fue –suspiro Draco.

—Lo sé. Te amo.

Se quedaron un poco más, sintiendo la brisa que los relajaba. El miembro de Neville perdiendo el brío anterior, abandono el refugio interior de Draco. Neville acariciaba con amor cada parte que podía de ese blanco cuerpo.

—Vamos a entrar, nos hará daño estar tanto aquí –dijo Neville besando ese cuello que lo volvía loco.

—Bueno, pero llévame; estoy muerto –Neville sonrió, le encantaba dejar a Draco en calidad de bulto. Entraron a la habitación, Draco era depositado con sumo cuidado en la cama y era arropado.

— ¿Quieres que prepare algo de cenar?

—Haz lo que quieras Longbottom, mientras no me molestes en los próximos 15 minutos.

—Está bien su majestad –Neville no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, camino hasta la ducha. Se daría un buen baño y le haría la cena a ese rubio mandón.

Diez minutos después, Neville estaba saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla enrollada en el cuello. Draco parecía dormido, así que con cuidado tomo alguna ropa y cuando se disponía a salir escucho claro y fuerte.

—Neville –este no dijo nada, únicamente espero- Te quiero.

Draco abandono la cama después de decir eso; camino desnudo e imponente hasta donde Neville estaba como estatua, le dio un pequeño beso.

—Me daré un baño. Si quieres podemos ir a cenar al pueblo. –Neville asintió con la cabeza. No podía hacer más.

Escucho como Draco entraba al baño, escuchaba a lo lejos agua correr y después reacciono. Draco le dijo que lo quería o por lo menos eso era lo que le había escuchado. Siendo sinceros; eso era más de lo que esperaba. Respiro de nuevo. Se vio en el espejo. Draco le reñiría por su atuendo, unos vaqueros viejos y una playera polo verde no era un buen atuendo para ir a cenar al pueblo, según los estándares Malfoy.

De inmediato tomo unos pantalones blancos de manta y una camisa azul cielo, abierta tres botones, como a Draco le gustaba.

Media hora más tarde ya estaban de en ese restaurante que tan le gustaba a Draco, discreto y apacible. Al siguiente día regresaría a Londres y eso tenía un poco nervioso a Neville. No quería regresar a ser sólo un amigo, pero al final se resignaría y acataría la decisión de Draco.

A Neville le encantaba cuando Draco perdía literalmente el culo por un buen postre de chocolate; justo como en ese momento. Devoraba casi con lascivia el postre, mientras el bebía su segunda copa de Brandy, quería calmar sus nervios.

—Neville –soltó el rubio aun lamiendo los últimos restos de chocolate de la cuchara- Estuve pensando en lo nuestro.

— ¿En serio? –no podía dejar de ver como esa lengua se movía por la cuchara.

—Sí y…

—Draco, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? Tu lengua de por si me perturba, como para poder aguantar eso que le haces a la cuchara –Draco sonrió y alejo la cuchara, dándole una pasada mas con la lengua particularmente sugestiva.

—Te decía que estuve pensando y creo. Bueno yo sé firmemente que me amas. Sin embargo yo nunca te he mentido y sabes que me enrede contigo enamorado de otro. Pero tengo que ser sincero, después de estos días, no podría olvidar todo esto así como así. Creo que si me aceptas y si quieres, podemos…

— ¿Intentarlo? –concluyo Neville deseoso de una respuesta positiva.

—Sí, intentarlo. Eres un hombre al cual puede ser muy fácil llegar a amar y lo que te dije antes es completamente cierto. Te quiero y tal vez…

—Si me esfuerzo llegues a amarme tanto como yo te amo. –Draco lo vio fijamente, sonrío y asintió. El corazón de Neville se aceleró, no pudo, ni quiso detenerse y beso a Draco con gran pasión. Quien después de unos segundos disfrutando, se separó un poco de esos labios.

— ¿Sabes que hay gente a la que no le hace gracia la efusividad entre dos hombres gais? –Neville no se había alejado ni un centímetro, aún estaban muy cerca, teniendo un claro encuentro íntimo, sintiendo casi todas las miradas del restaurante sobre ellos.

—Que se jodan –dijo con claridad y después regreso al beso, los labios se volvían su adicción, más desde que habían dicho, te quiero.

Esa noche hicieron el amor de nuevo. Neville se sentía en la séptima luna después de la cena. En ese momento están abrazos. Draco como siempre se acurrucaba en él.

Malfoy jamás; bajo ninguna circunstancia, aceptaría que le encantaba dormir abrazado a Neville envuelto en sus fuertes brazos. Y tampoco jamás le diría a nadie que prefería siempre al Neville activo y posesivo. No, Draco jamás reconocería eso en público, pero sin embargo ahí estaba disfrutando de esos momentos que le hacían pensar que no se equivocó al darle una oportunidad a ese amor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente regresaron a Londres. Vivían en unos departamentos lujosos cerca del Ministerio. Neville abrió la puerta como siempre dejando entrar a Draco. Quien se quedó mudo y estático al ver a la persona que estaba esperándolos sentado cómodamente en la gran sala.

—Padrino –como llamado por una fuerza camino hasta Severus, con la cabeza baja. No podía verlo a los ojos.

—Draco, Longbottom espero no les haya molestado que los esperara aquí. Por un amigo me entere que regresarían hoy y quise…

—Padrino yo –Draco trago duro, no podía tener a su padrino ahí y no contarle la verdad- Necesitamos hablar de algo…

—Lo sé Draco.

Draco se dejó caer en el sofá frente a su padrino, no podía ser, no soportaría si su padrino venía a reclamarle. Le había fallado, le había hecho daño.

—Como supe lo otro –continuo Severus y en ese momento los ojos grises de Draco se levantaron. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería su padrino.

—Los dejare solos.

—No Neville; por favor quédate –Neville se sentó a lado de Draco, entrelazando las manos en señal de apoyo- Padrino te quiero contar todo. Pedirte perdón.

Así fue como Draco empezó su relato, le contó todo, las invitaciones a almorzar por parte de Harry, las persecuciones en el Ministerio, los coqueteos de parte de ambos. Como intento resistirse. Él había sido tan culpable como Potter.

Le contó cómo fue enredándose en aquella relación, las invitaciones a las que Harry nunca dijo que sí. Todas las veces que le había quedado mal. Le ratifico que Harry lo amaba. Que nunca lo iba dejar por él, ni por nadie. Le contó el primer encuentro con Neville. Le dijo que esa relación con Harry para él estaba más que terminada. Suplico el perdón viendo esos ojos negros de su padrino. Esos ojos en los que Draco podía leer, dolor mucho dolor. Pero aun así, pudo ver que su padrino lo perdonaba de corazón.

—Draco siempre te he querido como un hijo y sabes que te perdone mucho antes de que tú me lo pidieras.

—Gracias padrino. ¿Qué horas ahora?

—Me voy Draco.

—Padrino, no gustaría que te fueras ahora que nosotros nos acabamos de reencontrar.

—Necesito alejarme. No puedo estar en mi casa; todo me lo recuerda. No puedo estar en Londres pensando que él está aquí también. Necesito poner tierra de por medio –Severus caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala- Pero no te preocupes en cuanto me establezca te diré dónde estoy y podrás visitarme.

—Profesor, no sé qué le parezca pero; yo tengo una cabaña en un lugar solitario, justo acabamos de estar allá y si quiere podría quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que quiera.

—Neville tiene razón padrino. Es un pueblo pintoresco, muy calmado podrás estar tranquilo. Acepta, nadie sabe dónde está, sólo Neville y yo.

Severus lo pensó un momento y acepto, al final se decidió por la cara de anhelo que tenía Draco. No podía decir que no.

—Te quedaras a cenar padrino.

—No Draco, no, ustedes acaban de llegar de viaje y no quiero incomodar.

—No hay ningún problema Profesor; en seguida prepararé la cena –dijo Neville, pues sabía que Draco no pregunto, sino que afirmo que su padrino se quedaría a cenar.

—Anda padrino, Neville cocina excelente. Te daré una copa.

Caminaron hasta el balcón abierto en donde se podía sentir una brisa fría. Era sin duda una bella vista la que tenían en aquel apartamento.

—Tiene buena vista.

—Neville se empeñó en tenerla. Creo que le encantan los lugares así.

—Mmm. ¿Entonces Longbottom y tú?

— ¿Quién lo diría? Si, Neville es muy diferente a como era en el colegio es… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Ya lo viste? Y no es solo el cuerpo, de verdad Neville es… más que todo eso.

—Me da gusto que seas feliz.

—Padrino, ¿estás seguro? Tú lo amas y fueron muy felices.

—Las cosas entre James y yo no cambiaran Draco. Se terminó. Solo quiero pedirte un favor, lo veras mañana y quisiera que le entregaras esto –Snape estiro un sobre- Como imaginaras, hace tres días que le dije que se fuera; nuestra conversación no fue muy civilizada y con esto, pues le diré adiós.

—Habla con él –Severus negó y Draco tomo el sobre- Se lo daré entonces.

Momentos después ya estaban cenando, Severus comía más que por hambre por compromiso, casi no había probado comida desde que Harry se había ido. Esa noche no regreso a su casa, Draco le rogo por que se quedara con ellos y que mañana temprano podría partir a su retiro.

Ya muy entrada la madrugada, Malfoy no podía dormir y Neville lo sentía, apretó más el abrazo que tenía sobre la cintura.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

—No Nev, sólo estoy preocupado por mi padrino. Le robe parte de su felicidad.

—Amor, Harry no solo cayó contigo. Le hizo mucho daño antes.

—Me dio una carta para él.

—Déjalos; arreglaran sus cosas Draco. Deja de sentirte culpable por favor. –Draco suspiro y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido gracias a las caricias que Neville le daba.

* * *

Por la mañana desayunaron los tres. Neville quedo de llevar al Profesor a la cabaña y Draco se encamino al Ministerio. Estuvo pensando en su oficina como hablar con Harry y no encontró una mejor que plantarse en la oficina del Jefe de Aurores si avisar. Así lo hizo, camino altivo hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Potter, la que abrió ignorando a la secretaria, Harry se sobresaltó con su presencia.

—Draco…

—Potter –Harry se tensó de inmediato, creía que Draco iba por alguna explicación y definitivamente él no estaba para eso.

—Draco; no es el momento podemos hablar luego. Sé que te de…

—Sé que todo se terminó. No vengo por ninguna explicación; ni la quiero –Harry lo vio directo a los ojos grises, que en definitiva se veían serenos y quizá hasta con rayos de felicidad.

— ¿Entonces?

—Mi padrino me pidió que te diera esto –tiro el sobre en el escritorio- Se ha ido.

— ¿A dónde? –pregunto tomando el pergamino que estaba dentro del sobre.

— ¿De verdad crees que te lo diré? –Harry apretó su mandíbula, mientras Draco se sentó frente a él- Mi padrino me pidió que me cerciorará de que leyeras –Harry suspiro y abrió poco a poco aquel pergamino, viendo la letra de Severus se dispuso a leer.

 _ **James:**_

 _Es más fácil para mí llamarte de esa forma. Que como te llame durante tanto tiempo y con amor. Si las cosas salieron como las planee, mi querido Draco debió de entregarte esto, que es lo último que sabrás de mí. No podía continuar en aquella casa, en este país; no teniéndote tan cerca. Nuestro último encuentro no fue muy amable; la verdad no pude evitarlo. Una parte irracional de mi alma me gritaba porque te maltratara. Como ahora me suplica porque te escriba cosas que te hieran, que de te diga; ojala que la vida te cobre con creces el daño que me haces, que no encuentres amor y que si un día lo haces, fracases. Pero no puedo, no puedo James, te estoy odiando si odiar._

 _Te quiero confesar algo que ha pesado en mi alma desde hace mucho tiempo. Antes de enlazarnos me di cuenta de algo que helo mi alma. Draco, mi ahijado, casi mi hijo; estaba enamorado de ti, si, desde el colegio lo estuvo. Pero nunca me dijo nada. Todo lo contrario, se hizo a un lado, antes de decirme algo, prefirió irse sin luchar por ti. Me quiere tanto, que prefirió darme la oportunidad de ser feliz._

 _No sabes cómo me peso durante toda nuestra relación esa información. Creí que tal vez a lado de Draco tú hubieras sido más feliz. Es igual de joven que tú. Tan bueno y seductor. Cuando los vi juntos en aquella fotografía supe que de verdad pudiste ser feliz con él._

 _Fui egoísta; creí que te quedarías conmigo una vida entera, creí cuando me dijiste que a tu lado le diría a dios los inviernos y solo viviría primaveras. Seguí tu camino y en lugar de encontrar el cielo, como me lo prometiste, vi el fin de nuestro amor. Me mentiste muy bien desde el principio._

 _Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando te vi; de pronto sin querer, lo entendí, la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí, me expliqué, que el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural; lleno de fuego y nuestro fuego hace tiempo se había apagado._

 _No sabes cómo me costó enterarme de esa forma que a mis espaldas te burlaste de mi corazón. Me causo tanto dolor y tristeza saber que rompiste todas las promesas. Sé, y me duele, que tendrás el cargo de consciencia porque no fuiste sincero. Yo te puedo decir que di amor a manos llenas, que te di mi vida y algo más y que si algún día te hice llorar, jamás fue con la intención de lastimarte. En cambio tú, vivirás sabiendo que no tuviste piedad, que me pegaste en donde más duele. A sangre fría y sin razón me lastimaste._

 _Que poco queda de nuestro amor James. Ni siquiera yo, la casa está intacta y si gustas puedes regresar a ella. Siempre ame tu libertad aunque me doliera._

 _Ahora me tengo que ir, sé que querrás hablar, saber de mí, pero yo no sé si quiera saber de ti. No quiero vivir pensando en ti. Sabes que siempre encuentro la manera seguir. De vivir, aunque ahora parezca que no la tenga. Te perdono James. Te juro que en mi corazón, no hay una sola gota de rencor._

 _Adiós James._

 _ **Severus Snape.**_

Harry termino la carta con el rostro bañado de lágrimas, mientras Draco lo observaba.

— ¿Tú la…

— ¿Leí? Si, Severus me lo pidió.

— ¿Es cierto?

—Estuve enamorado de ti; creo que por eso termine enredándome contigo. Severus tenía la loca idea de que debíamos estar juntos ahora. Pero no es posible. Yo no te amo, probé al amor de verdad y no es nada parecido a lo que siento por ti. No me mal intérpretes, eres un polvazo, pero no pasas de eso y yo quiero más. Además verte así. Carajo Potter en tus ojos hay tanto amor. No entiendo como amando tanto a mi padrino lo engañaste así.

—Fui un idiota Draco; no tengo justificación. Pero dime. ¿Ni aun viendo el amor que le tengo me dirás donde esta?

—No puedo Harry, se lo he prometido y no pienso fallarle de nuevo –Harry soltó un sollozo y continúo llorando desgarradoramente. Draco camino hasta el rodeando el escritorio, se puso a su altura y limpio las lágrimas que brotaban- Dale tiempo. El justo para que cure sus heridas; para que empiece de nuevo su vida. Regresara porque vi el mismo amor en sus ojos –Harry se abrazo de Draco- Cuantas conmigo y con Neville para lo que quieras. Mientras no sea que te llevemos a ver a mi padrino o hace un trío –Harry soltó una pequeña risa por la broma de Draco.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, abrazados, Draco consolándolo y dándose cuenta de que ya no había nada que sentir, más que cariño. Se despidieron, al final estaban en el trabajo y Draco no se la podía pasar consolando al Jefe de los Aurores.

Ya solo, Harry releyó la carta; lloro un poco y pensó en las palabras de Draco, tal vez; solo tal vez sí suerte y Severus regresaría. Sólo esperaba ser digno de su amor de nuevo.


	4. Harry Potter

**HARRY POTTER**

* * *

Un año, poco más de un año había pasado desde que Severus se fue. Un poco más de un año que él vivía en el departamento de Ryan; para ser exactos en el cuarto de huéspedes. Primero fue por unas semanas como se lo propuso, esas semanas se volvieron meses y esos meses en un poco más de un año.

Era extraño vivir con Ryan; pero eso era mejor que la soledad que le esperaba en lo que fue su hogar a lado de Severus. No quería regresar a ese lugar. No lo había pisado desde que Severus ya no estaba; aunque sinceramente, ser el "room mate" de Ryan, no era lo más extraño de ese año.

Lo más extraño, eran esas cenas que tenían con Neville y Draco cada viernes. Harry todavía no sabía en qué momento eso se instaló en su vida como un ritual. Empezaron el viernes de la semana en que Draco le dio la carta de Severus. Harry había caído en una horrible depresión toda la semana. No comía, dormía poco, acosaba a Draco para que le dijera dónde estaba Severus y tenía un humor de la chingada. Fue por eso que Ryan lo arrastró hasta un Pub cercano al departamento, en donde estaban Draco y Neville esperándolos.

Primero Harry se sintió extraño. No era muy común estar departiendo con tu ex amante, su pareja y un amigo; pero después, entre copas y pláticas, el estado de ánimo de Harry subió. Descubrió con agrado que Neville y Draco estaban muy felices juntos. Neville trataba al rubio con amor, mientras Draco se dejaba querer. Por lo menos algo bueno había salido de toda aquella porquería.

Salió un poco de sus cavilaciones, viendo el reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche marcaba las 8 am. Se estiró cual felino y sonrió: _Un poco más de un año sin sexo._ Ryan le decía que si se hubiera mantenido tan célibe en su matrimonio, hoy no estaría viviendo como un refugiado en su departamento. Dolía saber que el estúpido de Ryan tenía razón.

Se daría un baño y desayunaría con Ryan, como siempre. Hoy era viernes y verían a Neville y Draco. No sabía si insistirles ya que casi nunca hablaban de Severus. Siempre eran cosas del trabajo, de la escuela, de la vida; pero no de Severus. Era como un tema tabú y él, como buen chico, no hacía preguntas.

Pero en ese momento tenía una duda, una gran duda ¿Quién demonios era Ian? Sí; porque él había oído el nombre de Ian. Específicamente había escuchado a Neville decir que si invitarían también a Ian y Draco había contestado: _Vendrá con Severus, de todas maneras._

Tomó la camisa blanca para colocársela, mientras seguía pensando en Ian y por qué tendría que venir con Severus. Pensar en su ex esposo con alguien más ponía a Harry del peor humor que nunca hubiera tenido. Terminó de vestirse. Traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Sobrio y gris. Tal y como se sentía.

Cuando abandonó su cuarto, el olor de pan tostado y café recién hecho inundó su sentido del olfato. Seguro que Ryan había tenido un buen amante la noche anterior; porque nunca hacia café por nada. Se sentó en la barra donde ya descansaba una taza de café humeante.

—Buenos días –saludó dando un sorbo al café- ¿No viste los papeles que deje aquí anoche?

—Están en la mesita de centro de la sala. ¿Quieres huevos Benedict?

—Sólo pan y café Ryan. Yo no tuve sexo como un cavernícola ayer.

Ryan sonrió con ganas. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que Harry bromeaba y tenía que aprovechar el estado de ánimo de su amigo. Unos minutos después estaban desayunando, Harry leyendo sus documentos y Ryan dándole una ojeada al Profeta.

— ¿Sabes quiénes se van a casar?

—Te he dicho mil veces que el cotilleo, la prensa rosa y todas esas porquerías me fastidian –Harry levitó la jarra con el café y se sirvió más.

—Bueno, entonces no tendrás mucho tema de conversación esta noche; porque quienes darán una gran fiesta para anunciar su compromiso, son Neville y Draco.

Harry dejó los papeles que leía para arrebatarle el diario a Ryan. Este lo miró entre ofendido y curioso. Potter leyó la nota. Inmediatamente recordó las palabras Ian y venir. Eso era: Severus vendría para la fiesta del anuncio del compromiso, con ese tal Ian.

— ¿Estás bien Harry? A estas alturas no me vas a decir que estás celoso de Neville y quieres deshacer ese compromiso.

—No seas idiota Ryan, claro que no. Es que si anuncian el compromiso seguro vendría y…

— ¿Severus? Sería maravilloso. Tú tendrías una oportunidad nueva y tal vez podrías…

—Esta con alguien. Escuché a Draco y Neville hablar la semana pasada. Ellos creían que no prestaba atención y hablaron de un tal Ian.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Preguntarles, tengo que saber. Si Severus pisa Inglaterra tal vez yo tenga una oportunidad; pero si es feliz con alguien más, créeme que no me atrevería a cambiar su vida.

Ryan palmeó el hombro de su amigo. Sabía que no quería hacer sufrir a Severus nunca más; sólo esperaba que el cambio de Harry no llegara muy tarde.

El día fue terriblemente largo para Harry. Ansiaba llegar al pub y hablar con Neville; porque de él era de quien podría obtener respuestas. Extrañamente en ese año, la amistad entre los dos fue haciéndose más estrecha; sobre todo cuando Harry pidió perdón por lo que le hizo a Draco y Neville lo perdonó de corazón. Tal vez Neville sí le diría lo que quería saber. Esa noche esperó que Ryan terminara su trabajo, estaba inquieto.

Entraron al pub para darse cuenta de que Draco y Neville aún no habían llegado. Harry maldijo su suerte. En todo ese año nunca habían llegado tarde esos dos y ahora que los necesitaba, no aparecían ni sus luces.

Media hora más tarde, Harry y Ryan ya habían bebido una botella y media de Vodka. En ese momento entraron al pub Draco y Neville de la mano, muy contentos.

— ¡Vaya! Empezaron la fiesta antes que nosotros.

—Hola, muchas felicidades; aunque debería de estar muy enojado porque no nos informaron del compromiso antes –Ryan y Harry abrazaron con efusividad a la pareja.

—Estoy rendido, Draco me llevo por todo Londres. ¿Qué beben?

—Vodka –dijo Harry ofreciendo una copa a Neville y a Draco.

— ¿No te apetece más un Brandy? –Draco preguntó a Neville y sabiendo la respuesta se puso de pie. Neville odiaba el Vodka.

—Te lo agradecería en el alma Dragón.

—Bien, no se diga más. Acompañaré a Draco por la botella. Tú te ves hecho polvo Nev, quien te viera diría que has estado todo el día atado a una cama teniendo sexo salvaje –Ryan le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió con Draco por las bebidas.

—Qué lástima que Draco sólo me trata bien cuando me tortura tanto –Neville observaba como Draco se perdía entre la multitud.

— ¿Quién es Ian?

— ¿Eh? No empieces Harry ¿Cómo sabes tú de…?

—Necesito saber Neville. Sé que Severus vendrá a la fiesta y es la única oportunidad que tendré para intentar volver con él. Por favor –Neville lo pensó un segundo.

—Hasta donde yo sé, es sólo un amigo; pero eso tendrás que hablarlo con Severus. Te voy a ayudar Harry; porque de verdad creo que todavía hay algo entre ustedes y hasta que no se vean, no sabrán qué es.

—Gracias Neville.

—No me lo agradezcas. Esto seguro que me cuesta la cabeza, tal vez hasta el compromiso; pero aun así, creo que sería un error no ayudarte a que tengas una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Me dirás dónde buscarlo?

—Jamás, eso me costaría la vida. Severus llegara a la fiesta de compromiso y es sólo ese momento el que tendréis para poder hablar. Después de anunciar el compromiso, me las arreglaré para dejarlos solos.

—Pero…

—Los detalles después, ya vienen –en efecto, Draco y Ryan regresaban con la botella de Brandy.

— ¿De qué hablaban? Estaban muy sospechosos –Draco se dejó caer en la silla a lado de Neville y le sirvió una copa.

—Le preguntaba a Neville donde sería la fiesta.

—En la Mansión Malfoy –contestó el rubio, acariciando la pierna de Neville y mandándole una mirada misteriosa.

—Pero lleva años cerrada, desde que tus padres murieron, creo.

—Más o menos Ryan; pero ya la hemos ido remodelando. Quiero que ese lugar sea un nuevo hogar.

—A costa de mi minado bolsillo –bromeó Neville, ganándose un fuerte apretón nada cariñoso en sus genitales.

Pasaron unas horas más platicando, mientras mentalmente Harry se preparaba. El próximo sábado sería el gran evento, volvería a ver a Severus después de un año lejos. Eso lo ponía muy nervioso; pero sobre todo, le inquietaba la presencia del tal Ian.

Más tarde, Neville se encontraba en el pequeño estudio que tenían en el departamento revisando unos documentos. Tenía un paciente con una rara enfermedad. Tal vez alguna poción sería la respuesta. Por la mañana le preguntaría a Severus. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no sintió cuando Draco entró al estudio, caminando con soltura y sentándose en sus piernas llamando totalmente su atención.

— ¿Te crees que soy idiota? –preguntó dando un ligero beso en los labios.

— ¿Perdón? No sé a qué…

—Harry y tú no estaban hablando del compromiso. Espero que no planees meterte, sabes que mi padrino ahora está con Ian.

—Vamos Draco, sabes que no le ama –Neville abrazó la cintura de Draco buscando más contacto, esperando por lo menos detener algún golpe que se le viniera.

—Te recuerdo que en una ocasión tú me dijiste que no interviniera, que los dejara.

—Harry se merece una segunda oportunidad.

—Qué lástima que no seas mi padrino; porque sólo él puede decidir eso –Neville recargó su espalda en el sillón, intentando pensar. Draco medio se recostó en su pecho, escuchando los latidos tranquilos.

—Sólo le ayudare para que puedan hablar. Te juro que no haré más, sólo hablarán. Si Harry consigue recuperarlo, pues ya es cosa de él.

—Espero que solo hagas eso, Longbottom.

—Palabra de buen niño Gryffindor –levantó la mano derecha y sonrió.

—Tú no eres un buen niño, Longbottom –Neville ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Bueno, no; pero eso muy pocos lo saben.

—Perfecto, porque ahora mismo dejarás estos molestos papeles y me harás tuyo en el escritorio –se besaron con locura, sería otra maravillosa noche juntos.

La semana pasó muy rápida para Harry. Cuando menos lo imaginó ya era sábado y se estaba preparando para la fiesta de compromiso. No podía conseguir que el endemoniado moñito quedara derecho. Esmoquin, sólo a ese rubio pretencioso de Malfoy se le ocurriría la genial idea de que sus invitados tendrían que ir de riguroso Esmoquin. Ryan ya estaba listo desde hacía quince minutos y eso que su modelito traía un chaleco. Por fin el maldito moñito cedió, estaba perfecto. Se arregló los gemelos en forma de león de oro blanco, regalo de Ryan.

Tomaron el traslador que los llevaría a la Mansión. Al llegar caminaron por los jardines, libres de pavo reales albinos. Draco los había regalado. No quería nada que recordara antiguas épocas en la Mansión, incluso había mandado quemar todos y cada uno de los cuadros familiares. Había exorcizado todo el lugar y mandó demoler el antiguo despacho de su padre. Todo lo que había en el jardín era un "pequeño" cachorro de San Bernardo. El regalo de compromiso de Neville y del cual Draco estaba más que enamorado. Adoraba aquel animal que llevaba con la pareja poco menos de tres días.

Llegaron al interior, donde ya estaban bastantes invitados y recibiéndolos la pareja que efectuaba el compromiso. Harry felicitó a Draco primero y después a Neville que estaba impaciente. También odiaba el dichoso esmoquin. Más porque a su amorcito se le había ocurrido la genial idea de que él portara un chaleco y el corbatín verde, un verde Slytherin, mientras Draco tenía el chaleco y el corbatín rojo. Muy cursi, claro, pero Draco se había empeñado y Neville era tan bueno que no le quedó más opción que complacerlo.

Harry también estaba impaciente, no veía a Severus por ningún maldito lado ¿Acaso no iba a venir? No, Severus no se perdería ese evento jamás. Cuando la mente de Harry estaba pensando mil y una posibilidades para que su ex no estuviera ahí, éste apareció por la puerta justo al lado de un hombre. Seguro que ése era Ian.

Un hombre que aparentaba la misma edad de Severus, con un esmoquin impecable. Se le notaba a la legua que era un británico de flema y además muggle. Miraba todo como un venadito deslumbrado. Debía ser de esos aburridos que toman el té siempre con precisión. Cabello negro con algunas vetas blancas. Sonrío, perfecta sonrisa. Ojos azules, serenos y tranquilos. Carajo, si el muy idiota se parecía a Pierce Brosnan. Sólo le faltaba decir Bond, James Bond y pedir su Martini agitado, no revuelto. Harry tenía la secreta esperanza de que el tal Ian Quaid fuera un estúpido, gordo y calvo; pero no, el muy hijo de puta era un galán maduro en toda regla y, seguro detrás de ese esmoquin, escondía una buena figura. Se le notaba que se mantenía en forma.

Genial, ahora él parecía un muchacho baboso a comparación con aquel interesante hombre que acompañaba a su ex pareja. Ryan le ofreció la copa que estaba necesitando y una vez más agradeció a todos los magos del mundo por tener a Ryan Gibbs a su lado.

Una hora más y Harry sentía que moría. Severus estaba tan cerca; pero no se habían encontrado ni una sola vez. Ahora esperaba el anuncio del compromiso, esa era la señal. Neville y él habían hecho un plan muy sencillo. Después del compromiso, Neville con cualquier pretexto apartaría a Severus de los demás, irían a los jardines, ahí Harry aguardaría. Instalaron una mesa con una botella de vino tinto Cabernet 1960, el favorito de Severus. Tendría dos horas para hablar con él, dos horas para convencerlo, dos horas para recuperar el amor de su vida.

Unos aplausos lo hicieron regresar a la realidad. Draco y Neville se besaban. Habían anunciado el compromiso y se veían tan contentos, que Harry sintió de nuevo calor en su corazón. Buscó con la mirada, primero a Ryan que aplaudía con ganas y, al sentirse observado, le guiñó un ojo a Harry. Después buscó a Severus, que también aplaudía al lado del imbécil 007.

Neville separó a Severus como lo prometió. Los dos, seguidos muy de cerca por Harry, caminaban por el jardín, hasta que entraron a un campo sutilmente decorado con velas y una mesa en el centro. Severus se aproximó e inmediatamente después sintió la desaparición de Neville.

—Espero que no te moleste que te robe unos momentos de tu tiempo –Severus estaba de espalda observando la botella; pero al escuchar la voz de Harry se giró.

—Harry –de inmediato las miradas se cruzaron, con un sentimiento que era raro para los dos. Severus sonrío y tomó asiento. Harry se aproximó y también se sentó. Observaba intensamente esos ojos negros- Veo que los tiernos y buenos Gryffindors me tendieron una trampa.

—No es una trampa, Neville me ayudó a tener un momento a solas contigo. Quería hablar, sin interrupciones.

—Bien, entonces hablemos –Severus sonrío de nuevo y sirvió dos copas de vino.

—Severus, si yo te contara que ya he puesto en orden todo el desorden de mi corazón. Si te contara que te sentí seguro. Sentí que no te perdería por nada y nuestra ruptura me destruyó **.** Quiero recuperarte, sé que podríamos inte…

—Estoy con Ian, Harry.

— ¿Lo amas como a mí?

—Jamás volveré amar a alguien como lo hice contigo. Lo que tengo con Ian es diferente, es una relación muy diferente.

—Severus lo de ustedes podría ser una relación pasajera, no me cierres la puerta definitivamente.

—No Harry, no es una relación pasajera. Te he de confesar que a la semana de irme me hice de un amante, un crio de 15 años. No me mires así, después de lo que me hiciste, necesitaba sentirme deseado y que mejor que con un chiquillo. Lo convertí en un buen amante.

—Como a mí –Harry sonrío de lado, rememorando ciertos momentos.

—Como a ti, sí; pero esas relaciones no duran mucho. Luego conocí a Ian. Es muggle, me imagino que ya lo notaste. Un médico, un hombre tranquilo, apasionado por sus cosas y por mí. No puedo pedir más. Soy lo único para él. Todavía recuerdo cuando le dije que era mago. Lejos de salir corriendo como un loco, sus ojos azules brillaron y escuchó toda la explicación como un niño. Convertí su pluma fuente en un gato. Es un amor, en serio.

—Severus, no es necesario…

—Sí lo es, Harry. Yo ya no te odio, te perdoné de corazón hace tiempo; pero, en serio, no queda nada de lo nuestro, más que cariño. Yo tengo en Ian todo lo que necesito, todo.

—Te reconquistaría, Severus. Lo que tú y yo vivimos tiene que valer algo. Yo podría darte todo lo que quieras, sería el hombre que tú quisieras.

—Ese es el punto. Tú eres como eres Harry y no quiero cambiarte. Además, te seré sincero, te perdone; pero no podría olvidar lo que hiciste. Saber que después de revolcarte con Wood viniste a hacer el amor conmigo, verte pariendo literalmente a Krum para luego dejarme hacerlo contigo; pero sobre todo no puedo olvidar que Draco y tú se conocen de una forma tan íntima, que compartiste con él tus orgasmos. No puedo Harry, nuestra vida sería un infierno y yo no podría vivir así.

—Arruiné todo. No sabes lo duro que es aprender esta lección. Jugué contigo, con Draco y, al final, me quedé solo. Todo se paga y estoy pagando esto con creces –lágrimas amargas y profundos sollozos se escaparon de Harry.

—Vamos Harry –Severus tomó las manos de Harry acariciándolas con cariño- No soy el aire, tu seguiste viviendo cuando me fui. Te viste respirando como antes. Nadie se muere con el filo de un adiós. Cae en la cuenta que no soy indispensable, está de más el intentar recuperarme. Ya es muy tarde para quedarme.

Harry lloró un poco más, vaciando todo el dolor que aún sentía por lo sucedido.

—Harry –continúo Severus- El amor es uno más de los elementos de la vida y puede que tu amor esté más cerca de lo que crees. Lo nuestro ya no puede continuar; pero podemos ser amigos. Me encantaría que algún día Ryan y tú fuesen a la cabaña en la playa donde vivo. Anda anímate, estamos en una fiesta.

—Tenía que intentar recuperarte –Harry secó sus lágrimas, soltó lentamente las manos de Severus y tomó de golpe su copa- Me alegra que seas feliz –sonrío en medio de su tristeza.

—Tú también lo serás, tal vez antes de lo que crees; pero por ahora, vamos. Draco nos matará si seguimos perdiéndonos más de su compromiso –Severus se puso de pie y bebió un poco de vino- Cabernet 1960.

—Una buena cosecha –Harry también se puso de pie y sonrío.

—Sí, nacimos muchos en ese año. En fin, cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida este año.

Fueron caminando a paso tranquilo por los jardines. Harry al principio se sentía muy incómodo; pero después con el paso de la caminata, todo se fue soltando. Le contó cosas del trabajo, las reuniones semanales con Draco, Neville y Ryan. Habló de que llevaba un año sin pareja, sin sexo y casi hasta sin masturbarse. Severus rió con ganas. Le dijo que si hubiera controlado sus ímpetus antes, nada hubiera sucedido.

Antes de entrar de nuevo a la Mansión Harry abrazó fuerte a Severus, éste respondido el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

—Gracias Severus.

—Gracias a ti, por todos estos años Harry. Espero pronto verlos en la Isla.

Entraron de inmediato al salón donde la fiesta de compromiso estaba de lo más animada. Encontraron con la vista al grupito que buscaban. Platicando entretenidos, Draco, Ryan, Neville y con ellos Ian, caminaron hasta ellos.

—Se habían perdido –dijo Draco observando con mucha atención a los recién llegados.

—Harry se perdió en los jardines y le presté auxilio. Perdón Harry, no te había presentado. Él es Ian Quaid, mi pareja –el hombre le tendió la mano a Harry con una sonrisa, Harry no tuvo más remedio que tomarla, eso era el fin y comprendió que todo estaba perdido.

—Mucho gusto, Ian –la tensión se podía sentir a kilómetros de ese lugar. Así Ryan, como buen amigo, decidió cortarla.

—Bueno, esto es una fiesta –mencionó Ryan- Es hora de bailar, nos la hemos pasado hablando en este lugar. Señor Potter ¿Me permite esta pieza? –Harry tomó la mano de Ryan y se fue a la pista a bailar, agradeciendo no encontrarse ya en ese momento tan incómodo.

—Gracias Ryan –Harry ya se encontraba bailando abrazado fuertemente por Ryan.

—Ni lo digas Jefe. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Me mandó a paseo de una forma muy elegante –Harry se apoyó más en el cuerpo de Ryan, dejándose llevar por la seguridad que sentía y por la música calmada.

—Lo siento Jefe –Harry sonrío, volteando por un momento para ver a las personas que bailaban también. En un punto estaba Neville y Draco, abrazados, bailando lenta y sensualmente al ritmo de la música y besándose con ternura y pasión. Un poco más allá vio a Severus bailando con Ian. Se reían, parecían de verdad muy felices. En un segundo las miradas de los ex esposos se cruzaron. Severus le sonrío y luego siguió prestándole toda su atención a Ian. Harry recordó en ese momento las palabras de Snape: _el amor está en donde menos lo esperas_. Regresó su vista a Ryan. Por primera vez en años de conocerse lo miró a los ojos.

—Tienes los ojos cafés oscuros –dijo Harry sonriendo.

— ¿Lo acabas de notar Jefe? Vaya que eres despistado.

—Sí, lo soy –volteó a ver a Severus que discretamente hacía señas- Pero no más.

Las horas pasaron rápido después de eso. Harry bebió poco, bailó con Ryan, Draco, Severus y Neville. Compartió con todos. Ya era muy tarde y la fiesta aún seguía, nadie parecía querer irse. Cuando la conversación se hizo un poco tediosa para él, decidió irse a dar un tour por la Mansión, hasta que llego a una terraza, amplia y hermosa donde podía ver la luna. Era una noche preciosa, ninguna nube turbaba el cielo y las estrellas brillaban. Se metió en sus recuerdos y bebió un poco de la copa que traía consigo.

—Hermosa noche –era la inconfundible voz de Draco, Harry volteó un poco para verlo. Desde el día que le entregó la carta ellos no habían estado a solas.

—Bastante tranquila –contestó con tono melancólico.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –Draco se acercó a él, le sonrío y le paso la mano por el brazo que tenía apoyado en el barandal de la terraza.

—Estoy bien Draco, creo que tu padrino y yo necesitábamos dejar todo bien. Él ahora está muy feliz y me da gusto.

—Es feliz, Ian es un gran tipo –Harry sonrío ante la mención.

—Sí. Draco ¿Tú me perdonaste? –preguntó mirando a Draco a los ojos.

—Claro, Harry. Sin querer, lo que pasó contigo, me llevó a conocer el más grande de los amores –Draco sonrío con ganas y Harry también le sonrío. Se abrazaron con fuerza y con mucho cariño. Harry le susurró:

—Me da gusto que te cases con Neville.

— ¿Reviviendo el romance? –la voz de Neville hizo que se separaran. Harry se sorprendió un poco más por el tono, entre celoso y divertido, que por la pregunta. Draco caminó hasta Neville, lo besó y lo llevó hasta el barandal junto a Harry.

—Harry me felicitaba por el compromiso –Draco se abrazó a Neville y le dio un ligero beso en el cuello.

—Sí. Le decía a Draco que me da gusto que, dentro de toda aquella mierda, ustedes encontraran el amor –Harry bebió un poco más de su copa y continuó- Neville, de verdad lo siento. Fui un…

—Ni lo digas, compañero. Eso ya pasó –Neville apretó cariñosamente el brazo izquierdo de Harry y luego pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Draco.

—Vaya, una reunión familiar y no me avisan –dijo Ryan caminando para situarse a lado de Harry. Este sonrío y pasó su brazo por la cintura de su amigo, que no pudo disimular el asombro. Nunca pensó que Harry haría eso.

—Te dije que estarían viendo la luna –Severus e Ian llegaban tomados la mano.

—Ahora sí estamos todos –dijo Draco sonriendo.

—Somos un grupo bastante inusual; pero lo importante es que nos queremos. Aunque nos duela –le continúo Severus.

Estuvieron un rato más en la fiesta hasta que, muy entrada la madrugada, todos se fueron. A partir de esa noche, era el inicio de una nueva vida.

 **EPILOGO.**

*Neville y Draco se casaron un mes después de anunciado el compromiso. Harry fue su padrino. Un año después de estar casados adoptaron a unos niños tan rubios como Draco de nombres Matt y Tom.

*Severus e Ian siguieron juntos, no se casaron; pero vivían juntos y viajaban mucho. Publicaron varios libros con relatos de sus viajes.

*Harry y Ryan, después de la noche del compromiso de Draco y Neville, hablaron. Ryan se sinceró y le dijo a Harry que se había enamorado. Decidieron intentarlo poco a poco. Harry se fue enamorando de Ryan y ahora planea como pedirle que se case con él, sin que salga corriendo por el temor al compromiso.


End file.
